


A Special Sunday

by tinacita



Series: tom and marie [8]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie visits Tom on location, and he takes her on a special trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> My latest FFF submission ... enjoy!!

It had been a spectacular weekend. My beloved angel arrived late Friday afternoon, just as we were wrapping up for the day.

My fellow cast members thought she was great. The director even told us that we made a lovely couple. I couldn’t help but hope that those words stuck with Marie.

I took her to a quaint little restaurant on Friday evening for dinner, enjoying every moment together.

On Saturday, Luke accompanied Marie sightseeing while I was on set.

We ate dinner in the hotel on Saturday, and I was captivated by her account of the small town. My heart sang as I watched her eyes light up when she described some of the buildings.

Later that night, as we relaxed on the sofa in my suite, I told her I had a surprise for her.

“A surprise? What kind of surprise?” Marie asked.

I smiled, saying, “I have the whole day to spend with you tomorrow. So I thought I’d take you somewhere special.”

She blushed, and laid her head on my shoulder. “You don’t really need to do that. I’m content just being with you.”

I kissed her forehead, and replied, “I know angel, but I want to make your trip memorable.”

As she hugged me tighter, she said softly, “THIS is memorable.”

I gently tilted her chin up and kissed her. As we bid each other goodnight, I truly hoped tomorrow would be special for her …

Sunday morning dawned crisp and bright. I smiled – today was going to be perfect!

I went to knock on Marie’s door, to wake her, but as I raised my hand I heard her moving around. I tapped gently, and as she opened it, my smile grew.

“Good morning angel,” I said as I wrapped my arms around her. She just sighed into my chest as I held her close.

“So are you going to tell me where we’re going?” she asked as she looked up into my eyes.

I chuckled, shaking my head.

“But I need to know what to wear!” she replied.

I kissed her hand and went to my room. I returned to find her sitting on the bed, looking somewhat perplexed.

“What’s that?” she asked, gesturing to the garment bag in my hand.

“It’s your outfit for today. And you’re brown low-heeled sandals will finish it beautifully,” I answered as I laid the bag on the chair. I kissed her and left her to get ready.

30 minutes later she emerged from her room, looking stunning in the blue floral sundress, carrying the pale blue cardigan, and wearing the sapphire earrings I had given her.

“My beautiful angel … simply gorgeous,” I sighed, gently taking her into my arms. “Are you ready?”

She nodded, smiling at me, and we left.

Marie gasped as she saw the old 1960’s Jaguar that I’d rented. “Tom! It’s incredible!”

“It’s nearly as breathtaking as you, angel,” I said.

She swatted my arm as I opened her door, and she sighed as sat in the classic car.

Once I joined her, she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

“What’s that for?” I asked.

She blushed and said quietly, “I just wanted to thank you, in case I forget later,” she replied, looking lovingly at me.

I caressed her cheek, nodded, and started the car.

As we drove out of town and into the countryside, I noticed that the smile hadn’t left her face.

We stopped in a tiny little village and bought some fresh fruit for breakfast. As we sat in the little square, all sorts of people approached us, asking about the Jag. Marie found it amusing that they didn’t care about my autograph or pictures with me … just the 1960’s red Jaguar.

I couldn’t help but smile as we continued. But if I were being honest, I was equally as excited to be driving this gorgeous vintage car as I was to be with my beloved angel …

The smile remained on Marie’s face during the rest of our journey. She was so relaxed, not only enjoying the delightful scenery, but also the feel of the sweet old Jaguar.

We arrived at our destination a little before noon. My heart leapt for joy when I heard Marie gasp as she saw where we were. I had rented a small lakeside cottage for the day, and I planned for us to enjoy every second together.

“Tom!” she squealed as I opened her door. “This is spectacular!” She threw her arms around me and kissed me passionately.

As I held her close, I gently guided her to the cottage.

“This place is lovely! What a fantastic surprise!” she said happily.

“Sadly, we won’t be enjoying this until later,” I said, taking her hand and leading her to the back door.

She looked at me, both sad and confused. But I knew she’d like what I in store for us this afternoon.

As we stepped onto the deck, I gestured below, where there was a dock with a small boat.

“A boat ride on the lake?” she asked excitedly as we made our way down the steps.

Grinning, I answered, “Yes, and then a special picnic lunch.”

Her bright smile made my day. She kept looking at me shyly as I slowly rowed across the lake. I couldn’t have been happier!

When we reached the far shore, I helped her out the boat, and grabbed the hamper. We strolled leisurely down a small road, which led to a wide open meadow.

“Oh my god! This is breathtaking!” Marie cried as we walked through some flowers to a clear spot.

I took her gently into my arms, kissed her, and whispered, “I’m so glad you like it.” She merely sighed as she rested her head against my chest.

Our lunch, provided by the caterers on set, was delicious. We spent the afternoon talking, and enjoying each other’s company in the warm sunlight.

A few hours later, I rowed us back to the cottage, where I surprised Marie yet again by preparing dinner.

She sat in the small kitchen as I cooked, simply smiling at me. We had pasta carbonara, a salad, bread, and some vanilla pudding for dessert.

After dinner, we retired to the spacious living room, and held each other close. We talked some more, and then I grabbed my phone, and Marie, and led us onto the deck.

We danced as the sun set, and I so didn’t want the day to end.

Around 8pm, I ushered her back inside, and took the few things that I had brought back out to the car.

As I opened her door, she gently tugged on my hand, and I turned to face her.

“Tom?”

“Yes angel?” I replied as she pulled me close to her.

“Today was … utterly amazing. I can’t thank you enough for all of this,” she said as her eyes started to glisten.

“Oh angel! Please don’t cry! I only wanted to do something special for your visit. I … I miss you so terribly, and I thought that … that you would enjoy this …” I said, trying not get upset.

“No! I loved every moment of your surprise getaway! I just … I just wish it didn’t have to end …” she said quietly as her tears began to fall.

I brushed the droplets from her cheeks, and kissed her. As I broke our embrace, I said, “We should be finished in a few weeks. And if things go well, it may very well be sooner than that.”

My sweet angel tried to put on a brave face, but I knew her too well.

I kissed her again, and said, “I love you, so very much Marie.”

She hugged me tightly, and replied, “I love you, too, Tom.”

We drove back to town in silence, her hand in mine, stealing glances at each other in the moonlight.

Arm in arm, we slowly made our way up to my suite.

We both changed, and as I finished first, I was waiting for her on the sofa. She joined me, snuggling up against me.

“I had such a wonderful time today. Thank you, Tom,” she said sleepily into my chest.

“I did, too, Angel. I love you,” I replied, yawning.

The last thing I remembered before we fell asleep on the couch was her telling me how much she truly loved me …

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
